Confessions
by faxondancer3
Summary: "Well, since we're sharing stories here, I want to share one of my own. Mr. Schue is not the only one in here who tried to commit suicide," Kurt said. At this, everyone expect for Blaine gasped, since Blaine already knew about this. M for suicide stories


During this scene, i was expecting either Kurt or Blaine to admit that they had tried to kill themselves, but that didn't happen in the episode, or at least, they didn't let on that something like this happened to them. So here is what i was expecting to happen, but never really did happen.

* * *

><p>The minute that Mercedes asked the question about who would think about committing suicide, Kurt was so tempted to say, yes, he tried. After Mr. Schue told everyone about the time he almost committed suicide, Kurt decided to raise his hand.<p>

"Yes, Kurt, what would you like to add?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, since we're sharing stories here, I want to share one of my own. Mr. Schue is not the only one in here who tried to commit suicide," Kurt said. At this, everyone expect for Blaine gasped, since Blaine already knew about this, he was proud of Kurt for admitting this to his friends. It would do him good to tell more people.

"When the bullying started last year, it wasn't as bad, but at some point, it got to the point where wanted to hurt myself to ease away the pain from all of the pain, both emotional and physical, from the bullying. So, one night, while everyone in the house was sleeping, I went into my bathroom and took out my pocket knife. That first cut, was painful, but my only need was to hurt myself. I was sick and tired of all the bullying and name calling. I just couldn't stand it. I would do this every night for the next month. I wasn't doing that much damage, but each time when I would go to make a new cut, I would notice a cut one fading. So I would reopen that one. I did this until the day I met Blaine. That was the first moment since I started cutting myself, that I actual had something I wanted to live for. When I told Blaine about our school and how much it had affected me. That same night that I met Blaine, was the first time that I forced myself not to cut anymore. When I told Blaine about this, he helped me remove any thing sharp or pointy, so that I wouldn't have the urge to start again," Kurt said as tears started to come down his checks. Half way through his speech, Blaine had stood up from the circle and walked over to Kurt and sat down behind him, pulling his boyfriend's back against his chest to help give him comfort.

"And since then, I haven't had the urge. It took a while for me to actually be brave enough to pick up a sharp object. When everyone has said that they can't see how someone could be in such a dark place. They actually can, millions of people across the world have been there. Whether they were successful or not, there are people who just couldn't stand to live more another minute if they didn't have to. I was one of those people, and yet, no one seems to notice when anything like this is going on. They only notice the end result, either they're dead or they're put into a hospital right away, on the brink between life and death," Kurt continued.

Everyone around the room was shocked, they hadn't even thought that one of their own members would have suffered this much. When Blaine looked around at everyone, he decided to be brave and admit his own story too.

"I also tried to end my life. It was before I went to Dalton. I had been a mess. I was constantly bullied for my sexuality. The only friend I had, turned me away when he found out that I was gay. I would sit at lunch by myself while everyone else pointed and laughed at me. Sometimes they would throw food, other times they would smash my own lunch tray into my face. It got to a point where I was scared to be my true self. So one night, while I was home alone, I took my brothers shot gun out of its case and brought it to my room. I hadn't expected my brother to come home that night, but he found me before I turned it off of safety. If he had come in there five seconds later, I don't know if I would still be alive. He ended up showing me that there were things in life worth living for. He convinced our parents to transfer me to Dalton. He told my parents to force me to dorm in order to have people around me at all times. He told the headmaster about my past and I was seeing a therapist for a year and a half. The day that I met Kurt, was the day that I stopped seeing my therapist. I had finally found something beyond real to live for, just like my brother had explained to me. That night, I called up my brother and told him about how I was finally in a good place," Blaine said as he tightened his arms around Kurt and let a few tears run down his face, dropping onto Kurt's shoulder.

Everyone was beyond shocked. Not only had their teacher admitted to attempting to kill himself, but also two of their classmates. No one knew what to say to them, they just starred, as if they were looking at a display window.

Kurt and Blaine couldn't stand to sit there any longer. They both got up and walked off stage to go find their own space to talk to each other. Once settled in each other's arms back in the choir room, Blaine spook, "You were so brave out there, babe. I'm so proud of you."

"You were also brave, we both shared something with our friends that only a few other people knew about. I'm just so thankful now that we meet last year when we did. I love you so much," Kurt responded.

"We're both brave for each other. And I'm so glad that we met, it helped us both so much. I love you too," Blaine said. He then brought his hand up to Kurt's check and whipped away a few tears. Then he brought their lips together for a sweet, chaste kiss. A kiss filled with pure love for one another, but also for themselves and that they knew they had a reason to live.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you thought. And also, tell me that i wasn't the only one expected something like this to happen.<p> 


End file.
